


Abitur mit Hindernissen oder Der Duschunfall

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [20]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe - School, F/F, Field Trip, Masturbation, Showers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Catra hat absolut keine Lust auf Abifahrt. Mit Glimmer, Entrapta und Scorpia auf einem Zimmer kann das nur ein Abenteuer werden. Zum Glück fährt auch Frau Adora Sword als Begleitungsperson mit. Zum Glück?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Abitur mit Hindernissen oder Der Duschunfall

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr 19

Müde ließ sich Catra aufs Bett fallen. Erst hatten sie ewig im stickigen Bus sitzen müssen, dann hatte irgendjemand auch noch seine Bluetooth Box auf brüll gestellt. Als wäre es nicht schon unangenehm genug gewesen über Nacht zu fahren. Nun endlich im Zimmer des zwielichtigen Hostels angekommen, wollte Catra wirklich nichts mehr, als in einen langen tiefen Schlaf zu fallen. Ihre Zimmergenossinnen waren da anderer Meinung. 

"Ich nehme das Hochbett!" rief Entrapta aufgeregt. "Hey, nein, ich will oben schlafen!" Moserte Glimmer angepisst. 

Scorpia versuchte zu schlichten. "Vielleicht könnt ihr ja beide oben schlafen?" Beide sahen sie mit einem vielsagendem 'no way' Blick an. "Oder ihr spielt 'Schere, Stein, Papier'? Es ist doch nur eine Woche." Beide sahen sich schmollend an. 

Eine verlorene Runde später hatte sich Glimmer neben Catra aufs Bett gesetzt. Entrapta fläzte sich glücklich auf der oberen Etage des Hochbetts. "Es ist fantastisch!" Das Hochbett quietschte gequält, während sich Entrapta darauf bewegte. Scorpia hatte es sich auf der unteren Etage bequem gemacht. 

"Warum haben wir überhaupt nur ein Hochbett und ein Doppelbett in unserem Zimmer?" stöhnte Catra und verdrehte die Augen. "Hey, wenigstens haben wir das Zimmer mit dem statistisch gesehen geringsten Schimmelbefall erwischt." wandte Entrapta ein. 

Catra dachte an den Fleck über der Dusche und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. Wenn das der Beste Punkt an diesem Zimmer ist…

Glimmer musste kichern."Hast du das Zimmer von Lonnie gesehen? Der Schimmel ist schon fast ein zweiter Mitbewohner!" 

Wie sie überhaupt in dieser schäbigen Absteige namens 'La Bella' gelandet waren? Alles begann damit, dass zum Ende des Halbjahres eine Kurs fährt anstand. Mit knapper Mehrheit hatte sich der Abiturjahrgang für Italien am Gardasee entschieden. Würde keine Anwesenheitspflicht bestehen, wäre Catra am liebsten gar nicht mitgefahren. Doch mitgefangen, mitgehangen hatte sie zumindest ein Zimmer mit ihren besten Freunden ergattert,Scorpia und Entrapta. Glimmer war eher als Ergänzung dazu gestoßen, da alle Dreierzimmer für die Jungs reserviert waren. Soviel zum Thema Gleichstellung, dachte sich Catra. Sie war genervt. Natürlich freute sie sich auf eine Woche Entspannung mit ihren engsten Freunden. Wäre doch nur nicht Frau Weaver, die zusammen mit Herrn Hordak den Ausflug betreute. Beide waren für ihre fast folterhaften Methoden bekannt, mit denen sie ihre Schüler zu quälen versuchten. Es schien schon fast, als würden beide im Wettstreit miteinander konkurrieren. Wer kann mehr Schüler die Woche in die Verzweiflung treiben oder gar brechen? Im letzten Moment vor der Fahrt war Herr Hordak jedoch glücklicherweise abgesprungen, ein Unfall in der Familie. 'Karma is a bitch.' war alles gewesen, was sie dazu empfand. Stattdessen hatte sich Frau Sword gemeldet. Adora Sword, die ihren Schülern stets ein Lächeln mit auf den Weg gab. Catra hätte es nie zugegeben, doch war ihre kleine Schwärmerei für sie nicht zu übersehen. Ebensowenig die von Glimmer, die sich stets bedeckt hielt. Ihre Augen verrieten in der Anwesenheit von Frau Sword jedoch meist alles. 

Glimmer, die immer noch schmollend auf der Bettkante saß, lief rot an, als ihr klar wurde, mit wem sie sich das Doppelbett teilen würde. "Ich, also, ähm… Scorpia, kann ich nicht lieber unten schlafen?" 

Scorpia sah sie schmunzelnd an. "Sorry! Ich kann nicht mit Catra in einem Bett schlafen. Es scheint, als würde ich sie dann erdrücken. Jedenfalls sagt sie mir das immer." 

Die Endgültigkeit der Situation würde Glimmer bewusst und ihr Hautton nahm ein noch tieferes Rot an. "Aber.. Aber ich…" 

"Spielst du jetzt wieder auf die eine Abiparty an?" Geladen fuhr Catra sie an. "Oh mein Gott, Glimmer, das war einmal. Und es war nur Sex. Jetzt sei doch nicht so." Das schien Glimmer nicht sonderlich zu beruhigen. Irritiert sah sie zu Scorpia und Entrapta, die beide den Schlagabtausch nur beobachteten. 

"Oder hat es dir etwa gefallen?" wechselte Catra die Taktik.

"N..nein! Natürlich hat es mir nicht gefallen!" Glimmer nahm ein Kissen vom Bett und warf es in Catras Richtung. 

"Na dann ist ja gut. Und guck meine Freunde nicht so an, es sollte dir klar sein, dass sie über Dinge Bescheid wissen." Catra erhob sich vom Bett. "Ich geh mir unseren Fleck mal genauer ansehen." Sie ging ein paar Schritte, als ihr Handy vibrierte. Verwirrt starrte sie auf das Display. "Entrapta… Hast du mir ein Bild vom Fleck geschickt?" 

Auf dem Bauch liegend und beide Beine durch die Luft schwenkend beschäftigte sich Entrapta mit ihrem Handy. "Du wolltest ihn dir doch genauer ansehen. Warum also nicht mit Zoom? Ich habe vor kurzem ein Update für meine Kamera entwickelt und teste momentan-" 

"Duschen. Entrapta, ich gehe duschen." unterbrach Catra sie schroff, nahm sich ihre Kulturtasche sowie ein Handtuch aus ihrem Koffer und betrat das Bad. 

Endlich ein bisschen Stille, dachte sich Catra. In Ruhe zog sie sich aus und setzte einen Fuß nach dem anderen in die seltsam anmutende Dusche. Wie viele Gäste hier schon in den Tod gerutscht sind… Der Boden der Dusche war aalglatt, keine Stopper, kein Garnichts. Kurz überlegte Catra schon, ob sie nicht doch lieber draußen wäre, anstatt sich für ein wenig Ruhe in Lebensgefahr zu begeben. 

Frau Sword würde mir eine Standpauke halten. 

Catra drehte das Wasser auf. Die Temperatur schien angenehm. 

Vielleicht würde sie ihre Faust auch wütend in mein Shirt krallen. Vorausgesetzt ich provoziere sie entsprechend. Dann wäre ihr Gesicht wahrscheinlich nur Zentimeter von meinem entfernt. Nur um mich dann mit wütendem Blick… 

Catras Hand war zwischen ihre Beine gewandert, um der aufkommenden Hitze Abhilfe zu schaffen. Die angenehme Wärme des Wassers und das Kopfkino taten ihr übriges. Sie war kurz davor, als die Temperatur des Wassers plötzlich auf Schneesturm wechselte. 

"Fuck!" Catra schrie auf und versuchte dem Wasserstrahl auszuweichen. Dabei verlor sie den Halt, griff nach dem Duschvorhang, der mit einem lauten Ratsch nachgab. 

Ein Schrei, dann ein reißendes Geräusch und ein dumpfer Knall drang aus dem Bad. Die drei Mädels, die eben noch diskutiert hatten, drehten sich um. Stille. 

"Catra?" rief Scorpia besorgt. Als keine Antwort kam, rappelte sie sich auf und lief ins Bad. "Entrapta, gib den Lehrern Bescheid!" rief sie noch, als sie im Bad Catra auf dem Boden fand. Sie drehte sofort das Wasser ab und warf den Rest des Duschvorhangs beiseite. Vorsichtig nahm sie Catras Kopf und legte ihn auf ihren Schoß, hielt die Hand unter ihre Nase. Sie atmet noch, dachte sie sich beruhigt. Auf den ersten Blick waren keine äußerlichen Wunden zu erkennen, also drehte Scorpia Catra nur in die stabile Seitenlage und ließ ihren Kopf auf ihrem Schoß liegen. 

“Was ist los, Mädels?” Keine fünf Minuten später stand Frau Sword auch schon im Türrahmen, den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer in der Hand. “Catra, sie ist in der Dusche gestürzt-”, begann Scorpia zu erklären, als Catra stöhnend wieder zu sich kam. “Catra!” Catra versuchte, aufzustehen, da kniete Frau Sword bereits neben ihr. “Catra, wie fühlen Sie sich? Haben Sie Schmerzen?” Catra murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin und wollte gerade ihr linkes Bein belasten, als sich ihre Augen schmerzverzerrt weiteten. “Mein Knöchel…!” Nach einem prüfendem Blick auf das Körperteil bestätigte sich ihre Ahnung. Er war bereits angeschwollen und nahm eine ungewöhnliche blaue Farbe an. 

Scorpia gab einen kleinen Schrei des Entsetzens von sich, Entrapta begann, Fotos zu schießen. Glimmer stand unschlüssig um Bad und war einfach schockiert. Das kleine Bad war voll von zu vielen Leuten, die durcheinander redeten. “Schluss jetzt!”, erhob Frau Sword ihre Stimme. “Alle raus.” Die Meute verließ das Badezimmer tuschelnd, folgte jedoch der Anweisung. Frau Sword besah sich Catras Knöchel genauer. “Wir sollten ins Krankenhaus fahren, damit sich das ein Arzt ansehen kann. Können Sie sich kurz anziehen?” Catra begriff erst jetzt ihre Situation. Nackt, alleine im Raum mit der Lehrerin, in die sie heimlich verknallt war. Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht und sie versuchte schnellstmöglich, ihre Kleidung zusammen zu sammeln. Der geschwollene Knöchel machte das nicht gerade einfacher. Sie musste wohl gerade ein ziemlich erbärmliches Bild abgeben. “Soll ich Ihnen helfen?”, fragte Frau Sword unschlüssig. “Nein!”, entfuhr es Catra heftig. Alleine die Vorstellung machte sie ganz wuschig. Sie kämpfte noch ein paar Minuten lang mit ihrer Hose und gewann schließlich, bevor sie einfach ihr Shirt überstriff. “So. Ich bin fertig.” Catra balancierte sich auf einem Bein in die Senkrechte, Frau Sword hakte sich bei ihr unter. Unter den Blicken ihrer Freunde wurde sie so zum Auto eskortiert und kam sich nur ein bisschen lächerlich vor. Wortlos fuhr Frau Sword los. Catra war für die Stille dankbar. Wie sollte sie ihr auch erklären, dass sie beim Masturbieren in der Dusche ausgerutscht war?


End file.
